lovely lies
by Adventure Ride
Summary: ally dawson just moved to miami from N.Y. and on her first day she already has a bully...autin moon. will she stop this herself or will he feel sorry for her and quit or will something else happen alltogether? my first fan fic please just give it a try? please review
1. bullies and bff's

chapter 1. bullies and bff's

**ALLY'S POV**

_RIIIINNG,RIIIINNG, RIIIINNG!_

I jumped up too fast and my leg ended up still under me, i lost my balance and fell off the bed. _RIIIINNG ,RIIIINNG, RIIIINNG!_ I scurried around the room looking for my alarm clock.I saw my bathroom door opend up a crack and heard a muffled laugh, I tiptoed over to the bathroom and yanked the door open.

" ya!"i yelled as i found my little brother- ashton- with the alarm clock in his hands

"ahh!" he screamed as i chased his down the stairs to get my clock.

" give it!"

''why should i?" he had a evil little smile on his face.

" because it still ringing and it really annoying, and if you don't i will hurt you...bad" his smile fell and now i was the one with the evil smile on my face.

" you wouldn't?" he questioned me.

" no, im too nice but-i said puting my pointing finger up- i will eat all the pickles and leave none for you!"

His eyes widend at my threat, he turned off the alarm and gave it back to me. I smiled and walked back to my room to get dressed. put on a pink floral blouse, a pair of orange skinny jeans ,and my pink wedges. i grabbed my pink messenger bag with the golden A on it and went to my new school.

As i walked up to the miami high school I got more scared. I started thinking about what they would think of me._what if they think im geeky? what if they dont like me? what if i have no friends? what if they think im ugly or fat?_ my stomache started churning with my thoughts. As soon as i walked in the school i kept my head down and went up to the front office to get my said...

**schedule of 2012-2013**

**Block 1 ****math ****Block 2 ****spanish **

**Block 3 ****science ****Block 4 ****30 min lunch period**

**Block 5 ****gym coach lindele ****Block 6 ****language arts mrs. probst**

**we hope you enjoy miami high school, allyson!**

**( your locker # is 213 and the combination is 23,9,35)**

I head to my locker and quickley grab the already put in books the school administrator put in, and put my messengerbag inside.I head inside my math class, i find a seat towards the back so i wont be noticed, but since im the new girl, once every one is inside their all looking at me.

" Hi, im Trish, you must be new here since i've never seen you here before, whats your name?" said a short latina girl with black curly hair.

'' um, im ally dawson, yeah, im new here i just moved here from new york."i said back.

As she sat down i saw a turtle slowly walking towards the back, and hid in Trish's a tall red head came over to me with a worried expression.

" Have you seen mt turtle?" he asked me and trish.

" no, now go away moron." Trish said back, he was turning around.

" wait! i saw it, it crawled it Trish's purse just now" i said pointing to her purse, he spun back around and grabbed her purse and took out the turtle.

" thank you, thank you, thank you!, im dezmond by the the way, but my friends call me dez, and do you like watermelons?"

"um... your welcome, im allyson, but everyone calls me ally, and um, i guess so." he's kinda wierd.

" ok! here you go!" he handed me a picture of him holding a watermelon.

" OH! uh, thankyou, dez."

" my pleasure!" he bowed and walked off.

'' oh uh dont talk to the blond one over their sucking face with the cheerleader, or the cheerleader, their both stuck up. he's austin, and she's cassidy."

''o.k.'

the other 2 blocks passed by quickly i didn't make any more new friends so all i have is dez and trish who kept fighting over the slightest lunch des was showing me his pet lizard- named padro- and his zalien lunch box. while Trish was trying to tell me about everyone else.

When lunch was over i went over to my locker to get my gym uniform- a grey t-shirt and yellow booty shorts- when all of the sudden i heard muffled laughter, so i side-steped to the left and milk was on the floor instead of me. when i looked to see who it was, i saw austin.

**hey whoever is reading this! i will post the second chapter tomorrow 'cause its late sorry!, bye! 3 u**


	2. song's and corn dog's

chapter 2. songs and corndogs

"wha-"he started but i wouldn't let him finish.i grabed his sholder's and kneed him where the sun dont fell to the ground, and all his buddies were laughing at him.

"yoooooooooooooooooowwww"he had tears in his eyes.

i smirked, ally dawson 1, austin moon 0, i guess my new bully didn't expect that.i went back to my locker and grabbed my messanger bag, then left the school and started walking home.

"hey honey, how was your first day of school?" my dad asked- my mom isn't here because she's in africa-while sitting in his ugly yellowing lay-z boy.

" it was fine i made two new friends, trish, and dez."

"cool..." he traveled, the akward talk was making me anxious.

"umm...i'll just go up to my room now."i said walking upstairs.

"ok!"my dad said happy we got past that moment.

i went inside my room and flopped down on my bed. i took out my phone and used the number Trish and Dez gave me to text them.

_to dez: hey dez, wanna meet at sonicboom to hangout w/ me and trish?_

_from dez: ok! oh, wait before you go have you seen my billy goat? his name is baaaaaa, he makes that noise._

_to dez: no i haven't i'll tell you if i do._

_to trish: hey trish, wanna meet at sonicboom to hangout w/ me?_

_from trish: ok, i'll be their in a minute._

" dad! im going to hang out with my friends at sonicboom, ok?" i yelled coming down the stair's.

" o.k., but take ashton with you!"

i stopped dead in my tracks. i am _NOT _takeing him with me. i glared at my dad.

" why should i bring a six year old boy with me to hang out with my friends?" i asked in a flat tone.

" just do it, please?"

" fine!" i huffed.

" hey ash! come on!"

"o.k.!"he went down the stair's so fast he fell on the last one and i have trouble containing my laugh.

he saw my face and glared dagger my way, i bust out laughing .

" sorry, sorry!... i can't...help...it." i said between laughs.

he put his batman shoes on and walked out before me. we took my dads's car. once we got their i saw Trish and Dez arguing over somthing when i hear what it was about i almost bursted out laughing again.

" zebra's are real!" Trish yelled

" no their not, what kind of animal has a mohawk and srtipes?!" dez yelled

" this one- i helled up my phone with a picture of me feeding a zebra in a zoo when i was little- the little girl is me" i said matter-of-factly.

Dez's eye's went wide." im going to get a zebra too."

i laughed at his headed inside and ashton started playing the was playing one of my song's, then he started singing them.

_When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder  
'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under  
You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect cord  
And I see our names together on every billboard  
We're headed for the top  
We got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say, hey!  
And we'll keep rocking, oh  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah, and I know  
I am this dream 'cause I got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya_

Dez and Trish looked shocked at how well my little brother could sing. ashton turned around and smiled.i smiled at him and sat down next to him i pointed to my favorite song and we started playing.

_You're always on my mind _

_I think about you all the time _

_Um, no Lets not talk about it_

_Drama - we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around itHey girl,_

_I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like yoNow please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song Not a love song ( i wont bore you with the rest of the song even though its a really good song)_

i heard clapping behind me, i turned around to see ashton clapping with trish and dez- when did ashton get off the bench?- i blushed and got up.

" wow ally that was great you have a great voice! and when did you learn to play the piano like that?" Trish said.

" yeah ally you were great you sounded like an angel, you should play for people more often!"dez said still clapping, trish slapped his hands down, and he blushed and rubbed his neck.

" oh uh, i don't sing that good, and i have _terrible_ stage fright..hehe." i said nervously.

" yeah she sings very good, just don't let her dance." my brother said.

" whats wrong with my dancing?" i said confused.

"whaaaaaat? i didn't say their was anything wrong, just don't waste good talent in public."

i glared at him. just then i heard drums being played, i turned around to see, none other than austin moon playing the with... corn dogs. i walked up to him a grabbed the corn dogs out his hands and pointin to the **no eating** sign on the then pointed to the **no playing the instruments **sign and threw the corn dogs away.

" hey! you can't do that!" he said

" yes, i can."i said back.

" it's not like you own the place." he said, crossing his arms.

" yes we do!" said my little brother.

"and who are you?'' austin questioned

" my little brother."

" im not little anymore, al's, and my name is ashton!" he said with a angry loo on his face.

" yes you are, ash, you'r six, and you sleep with your stuffed monkey mr. todd." he looked taken aback.

" you still sleep with your stuffed dolphin mr. dou-" i cut him off bye saying " hey you wanna go get some pickles?"

" yes! lets go come on!"

" ok, ok, and austin get out of the store until you respect the rules, kay?"

" bu- fine!" he huffed.

i flipped the open sign to closed and went to go get pickles with my little brother.

**HEY GUYS, I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY I'LL POST CHAPTER'S EVERY DAY, PLEASE COMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP POSTING CHAPTER I NEED 3-5 COMENTS :)  
**


	3. taranchula's and temper's

chapter 3. taranchula's and temper's

At school the next day austin was waiting at my locker. i glared at him._what was he doing here?_as i walked up i ignored him, he seemed shoked that i wasn't paying any attention to him. i opened my locker and i screamed at the top of my lung's. thier was i giant brown spider in my locker. i ran to the other side of the hallway.

" get it out!"i yelled at austin and he burst out with laughter, Trish and Dez came running my way.

" ally, what is it?" they said at the same time.

" spider in my locker!" i ointed to my locker, Trish screamed and hung to my arm.

" bunny!" dez yelled with a smile on his face.

austin was confused." i found it in the hallway."

" how'd you get into my locker?"

" i have my ways" he smiled devilishly wish made him look extremely hot._whaaaaaaat! did i just think that?! wow, get your act together dawson!_

**AUSTIN'S POV (FINALLY!)**

God, help me she was so friggin' hot. that's why i teased her, she call's me bully phhhht im not the who hurt people.i know she think's im sexy, all the girl's do ,even cassidy- i broke up with her so i cn get ally-and she hates my gut's. teasing her probably wont get her to like me, but i can't help it, if i try to be nice i get nervous so i cover up with teases.

i wish i could just walk up to her and kiss her till she get's dizzy.i'd probably get dizzy though 'cause just looking at her makes my mind numb.i feel girly though ;cause every time i see her it makes me want to sigh.i told dallas i like ally, and he told cassidy, she wont tell anyone 'cause she doesn;t want people thinking that i think ally is prettier than her, i do though i think she's the most beutiful girl i've ever seen in my life.

i wasn't paying attention and i bumped into someone, i looked up to see dallas,he grinned and i know what he was going to say.

" daydreaming again austin?"

" uh...no! why would i?"

" 'cause you like ally, you like ally, you like ally." hee sang.

cassidy heard this and stomped away, i smirked, dallas was still singing when we went into first period math class. i sat in the far corner in the back, and dallas sat next to a blond cheerleader.I saw ally walk in with Trish and Dez who were arguing about somthing and ally was laughing at them, she had strait white teeth pinl full lip's ,a beutiful smile, and an even prettier laugh. i must have been staring 'cause when ally saw me she blushed- which was cute- and looked confused.i blushed too and looked away.

**ALLY'S POV**

Austin was staring at me. which brought up question's, which brought up evil little plan's..:).I was thinking for a while, when the bell rang, i got up and picked up my book's when the teacher called mine and austin's name.

" yes, ?" i asked at the same time as austin.

" austin is failing math with a 7% and it's the last semester, ally you will be tutoring austin until he brings his grades up, you'r passing math with a 100% so please help this boy."

" yes maam." i say

austin follow's me to my locker.i open it slowly to mae ure nothing pop's out.i hear austin laugh a little. i glare at him.

" where are we going to study?"he ask's me.

" my house"i say back.

"oh, o.k." i look at him, is he blushing? he turns away.

" well, i gotta get to lunch, o.k.?"

"kay"

i walk to lunch to see trish laughing at dez- who has a baby turtle clamped to his nose- while pointing at him saying, " told ya!" over and over again.i sit down and i giggle then i burst with laughter every thing quiets down i tell them about my plan's and tutoring.

"really, you don't know what you'r doing" dez said with a bored glare.`

"yeah ally, a kick-me sign?"trish said

"then what should i do?"i asked

"here's the plan." they told me and i thought it was a bit much, but i'll do it anyway.

**hey guys! what do you think the plan is?! please comment 3 u!**


	4. plan's and tutoring

chapter 4. plan's and tutoring - sorry for the CAPS, SkyeTai and Ic3InMyVains my microsoft word doesn't work so i'm useing word pad, sorry everyone else too ): -

I got home and set every thing up for my dad was at the store with Ashton, so i had the house to myself. I got up to my room and chose an outfit, which consisted of a purple tanktop, a hot pink mini skirt and black wedges. I let my hair loose and put on strawberry lipgloss. I went towards the kitchen to get all that i needed, milk,flower,eggs,and my own treat a kick me sign with syrup on the back to stick to him when he's all wet.

The doorbell rang. I pulled my tanktop down just a little bit and walked over to the door. I pulled it open and let him in. I'm dispicable, _mwahahahahahaha... stop ally, pay attention._He couldn't take his eye's of me or well _a part_ of me anyway's. My plan was working.

" here come on, you can sit down on the bar stool."I told him pointin' to the island in the kitchen were all the ingreediant's were.

" uh, oh, o.k."He was still looking at my cleavage, this was getting akward, but i have to stick to the plan.

" So do you wanna start with binomial's or integer's?" I said softly.

"Huh, oh uh, integer's?" He said when he finally looked up.

" o.k., negatitive or positive?", I said even softer, he looked anxious.

" I can't take it any more!" those were the word's i was looking for, he ran up to me as fast as lightning, and pushed me agains the wall, took the small carton of milk and opened while kissing him_ he was a great kisser!_ focus! I lifted the carton and pushed him away and milk covered his face, i grabbed the flower and threw it on him, then i took an egg and smashed it on his shirt, then took the kick me sign and placed it on his back.

I smirked at his gapeing mouth, I got on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek." you should probably go home."

He finally looked at me and realization took over his features." what did i ever do to you?!" He yelled

I smiled again " two thing's accually, tried to dump milk on me and put a spider in my locker."I mockingly pouted at him.

But i did all that 'cause i like you!" His eye's widend and he slapped his hand over his mouth.I was speachless._ Did he just say he likes me? omg omg omg omg! _I was speachless.

He broke the Silence." d-do you l-l-like me?" he looked scared.

"uhhhh,...

**Hey guy's wadya think? Was that cliffy? If you have any idea's for me to add to the story pleae say so:) I'll dedicate the next chapter to the person with the longest post, bye love you, if your a girl, no homo!**


	5. confusion and apoligie's

chapter 5. Confusion and apoligie's

"Uhhhhh..."I was speachless, I mean, sure he's extremely hot, with his blond hair, his brown eye's, his pink soft lip's,- i know their soft from the moment we had earlier hehe- and his ab's ( I felt those).

"It's o.k., I probably should go it's getting late" he looked hurt when i didn't respond, he walked out the door and i just watched him._ what have i done, i knew i should've stuck to th kick me sign! i feel really guilty._

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I knew she wouldn't like me if I said and did all those thing's to her, but now that i've kissed her even if it was a trick i know i don't like her anymore, i need help, 'cause... I love her. I should probably stay away, but i'm not going to.I need to talk to her friend's, Trish and Dez. I think i should take a shower now.

I live right beside her, I found that out yesterday, so when i got out the shower and put on some sweat's. I looked through my window and saw her crying on her bed face down in a pillow_. Why is she crying? Did I do something? Iheard a voice in the back of my head chanting...__**yes you did,yes you did,yes you did. **__But what did I do? __**Evil little trick's.**__ Exactly little trick's, but they weren't evil!__** Go fix th problem. **__O.K._

I walked out on my balcony- we both have one, and lucky for me their faceing eachother- and leaped over to her's. I knocked on the glass slideing door,**(sorry if i spelled that wrong) **she looked up and her eye's widend with shock. She walked over and opened the door.

"Ally, look-"she cut me off.

"Austin, im sorry I didn't whant to hurt you, just get back at you, and i do like you, but i don't know what's going on 'cause it's all still confusing, you know?" she looked up at me with pleading eye's.

"Ally, I came over here to say sorry, for the trick's, and calling you name's - I only showed you trick's but i'll leave it to you'r imagination to what he called her- I really am sorry."

The next thing I know Ally's hand's are around my neck, and mine are around her waist and were kissing eachother like their's no tomorow. I hear her fron door open, and I pull away, jumping to my room, and waving to ally as i close the screen door.

**hey guy's sorry it's so short, but i'll post more chapter's today :) oh and please tell me what you think!**


	6. graduation and lovely lies

chapter 6. shocking new's and lovely lie's**- this is set on the day of graduation, 3 year's later, i spoil you so much.**

**ALLY'S POV**

I walked up the stage, and took my diploma. I walked up to the microphone,- i got rid of my stage fright wheen i did a duet with austin (in chapter's and choices which i do not own)- and held up my paper.

"Thank you, guy's for helping me through this, high school i mean, un-like most people i loved every moment, loved all my teacher, love my friend's, and most of all, no offence friend's,- that earn'd a few laugh's- but most of all my boyfriend, Austin Moon! He suported( sorry if i spelled that wrong)me through most of high school, love you baby!" he smiled at me, his eye's only showing pure love...for me, my eye's show the same thing for him im sure.

When i got home my mom was holding a congraduation cake-get it?- and i screamed and started crying."mom!, you'r home, i havn't seen you in 3 year's!" I hugged her.

"Ally, what's wrong! oh! mrs. Dawson, you'r home!" Austin said in shock.

"Oh, ally i've missed you so much! you too Austin even though i've only seen you through a computer screen." my mom said

"haha, yeah, how was africa?" i asked her.

" it was great! how are you two?"

" we're great!" Austin said back hold my hand." ms. Dawson, can i take you'r daughter to a resturant to celebrate?" He asked.

"Sure, but be back soon!" She told him, i was surprised, i wanted to be with my mom.

"o.k. Ally go put on somthing pretty, i'll be right back, kay?"

"oh kay, Austin!" I said back,_ this is wierd!_

I got up to my room and got dressed, i put on a tight red dress, and a black, elbow length sleeved cardigan, then i put on a pair of black wedges.I headed down stair's to see Austin dressed in a black dress shirt, black dress pant's, dress shoe's, and red ha, we match.

"hey, ally, look we match!'' Austin tell's me.

"oh, really? I did not know that!" i said sarcastically.

"well, now you do!, and now come on, we gotta go!"he said not catching my sarcastic tone.

" were are we going"

"To... Red lobster( i don't own this)"he said

"ok!" i said, but about 30 minute's into the ride i fell i woke up we were at an outside resteruant, called _olive bites( this is fake, i do own this)_this isn't red lobster.

"Austin why are we here?" i asked him.

"ummm, you'll like it here just, uh, sit down over there, i'll be right back." Why did Austin seem so nervous?

"ok?" I sat down and heard a piano begin to play, I know this song, then i heard austin begin to sing, oh. my. gosh. is he...no...is he? I listend to him sing.( i don't own this song!)

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will  
Say you will

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_  
_And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally showed her my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will  
Say you will

Promise me you'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will  
Say you will  
Marry me

He came over to me, and got on one knee, he took out a velvet black box _oh my gosh oh my gosh!_ my eye's started to water.

" Allison Marie Dawson, will you make me the happiest _thing! _in the universe, and become Allison Marie Moon?" He smiled when I nodded and tears were freed from there own personal dam.

"yes, Austin, I will marry y-" I didn't ge to finish 'cause i broke down and cried on his shoulder while he silently cried himself, we cried in joy, shock, and happiness.

**See you next chapter! after the wedding should i do a pregnancy sequel? review please!**


	7. author's note

**chapter 7. **

** their wedding was on a beach, everyone was there there was poparrazi was there, ally wore a white gown with a silver belt, dimond beads over the brest area, they had a yellow cake with pink flowers and it was pretty, but im bored so read my other story: Ally is WHAT!**


End file.
